dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizui
Mizui (水居) is a minor setting appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. The town is currently governed by Dahlia Bael, the half-sister of Lord Bael who acts as the town official Mayor similar to how Rias Gremory governs Kuoh Town. Mizui is a rather small town, only possessing 20,000 inhabitants however due to their famous waterfall that is known to "purify" they are shown to be a small tourist attraction receiving year-around visitors. The town Mizui is made up entirely of supernatural creatures. With the majority being witches while also possessing a high number of werewolves and a few number of devils, vampires, yokai, and even ghouls. It is revealed that two separate groups, the Crescent witch coven and the Fenris Wolf Pack have both made deals with Dahlia Bael, acting as her personal bodyguard in exchange for political power, not only in the human world but in the Underworld, money, and residency in her town. Appearance Despite its small population Mizui is shown to be a rather big town, being built around a rather giant waterfall that runs through the middle of the town that is known for "purification" attracting numerous visitors. The town is shown to resemble a old and traditional Japanese Town being made mostly of traditional japanese houses and building. The ton hall is shown to be remarkable big, possessing two giant statues in the front, one to represent a werewolf and the other a witch as Dahlia's tribute to the Fenris wolf pack and Crescent Witch Coven. The town also harvest a giant oak tree that is known to glow under the moonlight. The town is surrounded by mountains and has giant water mills that are capable of charging the entire city with electricity and water. History Mizui was originally a highly religious town governed by religious elites that used political power to oppress and bully others and to harm and attack Japanese Shinto and any supernatural creature that took residence or passed through the town. The town was also famous for burning humans that practiced witchcraft similar to Salem in America at the time even putting to death those who worshipped Pagan Gods. Due to not inheriting the Bael Clan she decided to move to the town of Mizui and using her werewolf pack she slaughtered all the religious elites in the later 1800s and reshaped the town into a haven for supernatural creatures. However a few years later, the Crescent Witch Coven migrated from Europe in order to escape religious persecution and hatred in their old community she decided to make a pact with them even going as far as to turn their former head into her devil (after becoming a devil he stepped down, allowing his daughter to lead the coven in his stead). Since then she has ruled the town as their mayor, being viewed as a saviour by her people for not caring what pagan gods they worshipped or what witchcraft they practiced as long as they didn't disrupt her town. Town Council With Dahlia Bael as the mayor, the town also possesses eight council heads who are all members of Dahlia's peerage. Key Locations Members Dahlia Bael More to be added later Trivia * I created this town and it's members to replace the Druid's position in the story, who I decided I didn't want to use in this story. * Ironically, Dahlia shows indifference to the christian church, exorcists, angels, and prophets that reside in the town. Striking a non-aggression pact with them that as long as they only killed strays or creatures that committed serious crimes she would allow them to reside in the town and wouldn't bring harm to them. Gabriel herself signed and agreed with the pact, seeing it as a way to demonstrate how angels and devils could live in peace. * There are a few pagan cults in the town that root back from when they were persecuted by the old religious elites. * Dahlia reveals that from time to time Lord Bael comes to town in order to visit her despite her status as his half-sister he is shown to care about her. * Dahlia is shown to be ranked 11 in the Rating Games, something that attracts numerous high-class devil children who seek to train with her and her peerage. * There is only one fallen angel in the town, a young NEET fallen angel girl who fell from Heaven due to her slothful attitude, she has a contract with Ichiro promising to aid him in battles as long as he makes a decent video game competitor and joins her online video game clans. Category:Fanon Location Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth